Missions
.]]Missions are accessed from the Missions Board in Grassroot Town, located in the northeast corner of the town square. It is to the left of the Housing Center and has 2 NPCs near it. Manual the Porygon can explain the missions for you. Missions are a set of objectives that a player has to do for a reward that is dependant on the difficulty of the mission. The mission you get are chosen at random from the dungeons you have completed every 4 hours and you must be online when that happens. You are able to hold up to 8 missions and it is possible to send missions to other players, however to send a mission to another player, said player has to have beaten the dungeon too. Mission Types There are 3 different types of mission that a player can choose from. The first missions that a player can get are mission tile missions. These require you to go to a specific floor of a dungeon and go on a tile that looks like a black-grey tile with a flag. The second mission that a player can get are escort missions this requires the player to do what is done for the first type of mission but when you enter a dungeon you have to leave a team slot open for an escort Pokémon to appear in, they are always level 5 and if the Pokémon faints, you fail the mission. The third type of mission is an item request mission you do exactly what the first type of mission requires but this time you have to bring an item to the target tile if not the mission will not be completed. Mission Ranks Missions have different rewards that are based on how hard a mission is, a mission can go up from rank E to rank 8* for now. *E - This mission rank gives you 5 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions gives are apples, 50 poké, Sticks etc. *D - This mission rank gives you 10 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Oran Berries, sticks, 100 poké etc. *C - This mission rank give you 15 Explorer Points, and the items that the missons give are Apples, Pecha Scarf, 150 poké etc. *B - This mission rank give you 30 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Def Scarf, Pecha Scarf, 200 poké etc. *A - This mission rank give you 50 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Big Apples, 250 poké, TM Facade, etc. *S - This mission rank give you 70 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give 300 are poké, Big Apples, TM Facade, etc. *1* - This mission rank give you 100 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 350 poké, TM Venoshock, Big Apple, etc. *2* - This mission rank give you 200 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are TM Toxic, Moon Stone, etc. *3* - This mission rank give you 300 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are Moon Stone, Shiny Stone, Iron Thorns, etc. *4* - This mission rank give you 400 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are 4000 poke, Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, etc. *5* - This mission rank give you 600 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, TM Charge Beam, etc. *6* - This mission rank give you 800 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are Electrizer, Magmarizer etc. *7* - This mission rank give you 1000 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are Electrizer, Coronet Rock, etc. *8* - This mission rank give you 1300 Explorer Points, and the items that the misions give are Dusts. Player Ranks Player Ranks are Ranks that players can achieve after gaining enough Explorer Points. Dungeons Dungeons have different mission difficulties. : Tiny Grotto - Rank E : Seaside Cavern - Rank E Sour Root Cave - Rank E, D Happiness Lake - Rank E, D Winden Pass - Rank E, D Harmonic Tower - Rank S, 1*, 2*, 3*, 4* Sunny Hillside - Rank E, D Thunderstorm Forest - Rank E, D, C : Deep Thunderstorm Forest - Rank C Jailbreak Tunnel - Rank D, C Marowak Training Dojo - No Missions Winden Forest - Rank C, B Crystal Ruins - Rank B, A Crystal Castle - Rank A, S Sauna Cavern - Rank B, A Island Garden - Rank C, B Mineral Cavern - Rank B, A Southern Sea - Rank B, A Mt. Barricade - Rank E, B, A, S Lenile Cavern - Rank B, A, S Pitch-Black Abyss - No Missions : Tanren Tunnel - C : Mt. Skylift - Rank B, A, S : Tanren Chambers - Rank S, 1*, 2*, 3*, 4*, 5*, 6*, 7*, 8* : Beach Bunker - Rank B, A, S : Snowviel Den - Rank S, 1* : Snowviel Lair - Rank S, 1* : Honeydrop Meadow - Rank C, B Perks With a higher mission rank you gain special previlages; *Bigger Storage *Bigger Bag *Ability to create a guild *Ability to use different commands in one's house To create a guild you need to acheive master rank (13500 EP) and have 100,000 Poke. Then when you talk to the Wigglytuff and insert the Guild Name you want to create a guild. Also there is a chance that Guildmaster will do something bigger in the future of PMU. Trivia *Keeping a close watch on the missions can often reveal a glitch or trick in the game concerning new dungeons. Sometimes, new dungeons that have not yet been revealed show up on the Missions Board with their mission, even though the player may not have heard or seen it, or the Staff have not released it. **This glitch often works for dungeons that Staff have no plans in releasing, so it is not a sure sign of a new dungeon. Misc. During the second Easter Event is was possible to accept an escort mission into the dungeon and get a pre-evolution of the Pokémon The mission board was closed for a while after it was found out but some players still have some unreleased Pokémon. Category:Missions Category:PMU 7